En El Bosque
by Queonda
Summary: En ese bosque, se encierran las historias más terroríficas que hayan oído. Pero eso no es impedimento para que Trunks haga una nueva amistad allí dentro, sin conocer todo lo que esa amistad oscura esconde detrás... UA
1. Chapter 1

**Chan! Hola de nuevooo, estoy más actual que en lo que he estado en años. **

**Bueno, traigo una historia de terror! Para todo aquél al que le guste el suspenso, o Trunks, o Goten, o ambos 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story. They're property of Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

**Disfruten**

**Queondita!**

* * *

Era una mañana soleada, los pájaros cantaban, los niños reían mientras jugaban en las calles, las señoras vecinas cotilleaban, en fin, todo era perfecto y tranquilo. Una mañana perfecta y tranquila...

Un sonido fuerte despabiló los alrededores con toda su fuerza. Las siete de la mañana, sonaba el despertador en una de las grandes habitaciones de una de las más famosas empresas de negocios y tecnología: la Corporación Cápsula, o Capsule Corporation.

Una gran habitación con posters de guitarristas, patinetas grandes que ocupaban el suelo de la gran alcoba, figuras de acción de luchadores de la serie "Dragon ball" en las múltiples estanterías de la habitación, bolsas de comida chatarra tirado. En fin, todo un desorden. En una cama desordenada e iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, salía un pequeño brazo de un niño de 11 años que intentaba apagar la ruidosa alarma. Cuando lo logró, volvió a meter el brazo entre las sábanas, y se quedó otra vez dormido.

Eran casi las ocho cuando el niño que se encontraba oculto entre las frazadas se decidió a levantar.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo, sentándose en su cama y largando un gran alarido en conjunto con un bostezo. Miró su reloj digital moderno, y casi muere de un infarto al ver la hora.

-¡Siete cuarenta y cinco!-exclamó, luego de un prolongado grito endemoniado-, ¡Debo de estar en el colegio en quince minutos!-

Se levantó y empezó a correr por toda la habitación buscando la camisa de la escuela y sus pantalones. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa de mangas cortas con el logo del colegio Orange Star, en conjunto con una corbata y unos pantalones oscuros.

Cuando se los hubo puesto, tomó su mochila y bajó hacia la cocina deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera. Sus padres se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, acostumbrados a los apuros de su hijo por llegar tarde a casi todos los lugares a los que debía ir.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- dijo, mientras tomaba una tostada con mermelada de frutilla- Adiós mamá, adiós papá-se despidió. Ya estaba en la puerta de salida, cuando su madre lo llamó.

-Hijo, ven aquí.- le chitó Bulma, haciéndole señas.- ¿No te olvidas algo?- Trunks se miró de arriba a abajo. Le faltaban las zapatillas negras. Su madre se las dio, le plantó un beso en la frente y dejó ir a su hijo.

-Mujer, hoy ve a buscar al chico temprano, que tengo una noticia para el- dijo el hombre de la casa, con un diario en su mano derecha, y un café en su mano izquierda.

-Tienes razón, Vegeta. Y ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, mi nombre es BULMA- y así, se retiró a su laboratorio, que le hacía ganar millones todos los días.

* * *

Los coches avanzaban tranquilos y sin apuro en la autopista principal. Hasta que un niño con una patineta rojiza cruzó enfrente de un auto, casi quedando estampado contra el vidrio. El auto frenó rápidamente, interrumpiendo bruscamente el paso, y provocando un choque en cadena que terminó en un accidente múltiple.

-Son las 7.57- dijo, mientras doblaba en una esquina, pudiendo visualizar el colegio.

La puerta de un aula se abrió bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio reinante en un instante que heló la sangre de cada alumno allí sentado.

-Briefs- dijo la profesora- llegas tarde. Esperarás media hora afuera.

Trunks miró su reloj. Marcaba las ocho con sólo un minuto de más.-Pero, profesora...

-Nada de peros. Y por tardarte en cumplir mi orden, tendrás que sostener estos libros de anatomía- y, con libros en mano, el pelilila salió del salón.

Las tres de la tarde marcaba el gran reloj de madera en el centro de la institución, y Trunks, con su compañero, salía de la escuela, cuando se encontraron con Maron.

-Ho-hola Maron- dijo Trunks, titubeando, mientras su cara se coloreaba completamente de rojo. Su compañero le pegó con el codo en el brazo. Trunks había estado intentando pedirle una cita por meses, hasta que al fin la tenía en frente suyo.

-Hola Trunks ,¿quieres ir mañana al parque de atracciones conmigo?-Trunks se congeló. Tuvo que ser abofeteado varias veces hasta reaccionar, al haber quedado encantado con su sonrisa.

-Si-si Maron. ¿Me das tu teléfono, por si acaso?- La rubia sacó un papel de su mochila y empezó a escribir su número, cuando una voz salida del mismo infierno clamó por su nombre.

-¡Trunks!-gritó una imponente y aguda voz -¡Ven aquí!

Trunks frenó de golpe, volteó y suspiró.-Mamá- masculló- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre me dijo que te viniera a buscar, así que sube al auto.- Sin replicar, el peli lila subió al auto. Sabía que no podía discutir con su madre, y menos cuando la orden era de su padre. Cuando ya estaba en el auto, recordó que no había tomado el papel con el número de teléfono de su querida Maron. Una parte de él se entristeció, mientras la veía alejarse por el espejo retrovisor.

En menos de una hora ya estaban en la empresa. Al entrar, Trunks vio a su padre sentado en el sofá del living, fumando un cigarro. Eso era señal de algo importante.

-Pa…papá, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo, algo temeroso. Recordaba que la última vez que lo había visto así de serio, fue cuando decidió que debían mudarse.

-Tu madre- ella lo golpeó con el codo en la nuca- Argh! Tu madre Y YO hemos estado pensando muy seriamente sobre nosotros como familia- le dio una bocanada al cigarro, para luego expulsar su humo-y hemos decidido que hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Por eso decidí que pasaremos una semana juntos, en el bosque que queda a cuatro ciudades de aquí. Nos vamos mañana, así que prepara tus valijas y bolsos.- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Pero papá- Vegeta frenó-mañana no puedo, puede ser otro día...

-Ya está decidido.- y entró a su habitación.

Le rogó a su madre, pero nada funcionó. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Resignado, subió a su habitación a preparar sus valijas. Mañana partirían a unas vacaciones _inolvidables._

* * *

_**Short But Gold**_

**Puedo jurar con certeza que no tardaré y que los siguientes serán mas extensos, queridos! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualización flash!**

**Disfruten**

**Queonda**

* * *

Llegó la mañana en la ciudad, y un niño de 11 años despertaba malhumorado. Sabía que hoy haría ese fastidioso viaje con sus padres a ese bosque. No le gustaba acampar; Es más, no le gustaba nada que no fuera civilizado. El ir a un bosque, lleno de sapos, mosquitos y arañas, le daba nauseas. Todo el aire puro, la naturaleza y el silencio típico y completamente aburrido. ¿Qué más deseaba un hombre como él que el sonido de bocinas retumbantes y el olor a edificios por la mañana?

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Trunks

.-Hijo, vístete, que en media hora nos vamos- le dijo su madre del otro lado de la puerta. Trunks se vistió con una remera negra con rayas celestes, y unos pescadores verdes, junto a unas sandalias.

Luego de desayunar, la familia se preparaba; Vegeta guardaba las valijas en el auto familiar para viajes; Bulma dejaba lista y segura la casa; y Trunks... bueno, el sólo estaba sentado en el piso, furioso con sus padres, por hacerlo ir a un lugar que no le gustaba, y por no dejarle ir a una cita que estuvo planeando por meses.

-Vamos, Trunks, levántate- le insistía Bulma

-¡No!- Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Bulma lo tomó de los brazos y lo arrastró por el suelo, cuando él comenzó a dar patadas y a gritar. Se soltó rápidamente del agarre y volvió a su posición inicial. El hombre musculoso notó la situación y se limitó a levantar del suelo a su hijo sólo con el agarre de sus brazos-los cuales seguían sorprendentemente cruzados- y lo colocó en el asiento trasero del auto, como si fuera un equipaje más.

Vegeta dio la señal de que todo estaba listo y su esposa y él subieron en los asientos delanteros, seguidos de su hijo en el asiento trasero, que iba a regañadientes, insultando a sus padres en voz baja.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían salido de su casa, y Trunks estaba más aburrido que un hongo. Golpeaba sus dedos contra el vidrio, contaba los árboles, le hacía gestos obscenos a los demás conductores.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó, con rostro de ángel y una sonrisa perfectamente fingida.

-Por enésima vez...¡TODAVÍA NO!- Gritó un furioso padre como respuesta, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba luego de que su hijo preguntara cada cinco minutos si ya habían llegado, o si ya estaban cerca.

-Dijiste que el lugar al que íbamos estaba a tres ciudades de casa-

-Cuatro, hijo-respondió Bulma-, cuatro. Pero cada ciudad tiene setenta y cinco kilómetros, y entre ciudad y ciudad hay media hora de distancia.

Trunks resopló. Cayó de bruces en el asiento, frunciendo el ceño y limitándose a mirar por la ventana.- Me aburro- Ya estaba harto de mirar por las ventanas y contar los carteles.

-¿Quieres entretenimiento?-dijo Vegeta- Entonces te contaré la historia del lugar al que vamos, ya que tiene una historia muy tenebrosa…

"Hace muchos años, una mujer con cabellos negros tan largos que casi le llegaban al suelo, y con un flequillo recto que adornaba su cara, vestida con un kimono rosa, corría por las calles acompañada de su hijo de 10 años.-¡Espérame!-le gritaba el pequeño a su madre, que corría más rápido .Los dos entraron a un obscuro bosque, y dejaron de correr para descansar.

No corrían por diversión, corrían porque el padre del pequeño, y el esposo de la mujer, trataba de asesinarlos. Al hombre, musculoso y de cabello alborotado, le había dado un ataque de esquizofrenia ya que creía que su hijo le robaba todo el dinero, y que su esposa se acostaba con su mejor amigo. Pero esto no era así, la verdad era que él mismo gastaba todo su dinero en comida y en objetos con extraños nombres, como Semillas Senzu; y al despertar, jamás recordaba nada.

Ya en el bosque, la mujer abrazaba a su hijo que no paraba de sollozar

- Mamá, estaremos bien?- preguntaba el pequeño, a lo que sólo recibió un "no lo sé, cariño, no lo sé" por respuesta. Entonces los dos callaron. Silencio, había un absoluto silencio. Su hijo se había dormido. Lo tomó en brazos y se adentró más en el bosque, alejándose de la civilización. Alejándose de cualquier persona que le pudiese prestar ayuda si la necesitaran.

Era la madrugada y el bosque estaba frío y húmedo. La mujer no dormía bien, el miedo la consumía. Por cada ruido que escuchaba se asustaba, aunque sólo fuesen ruidos de animales. Escondió a su dormido hijo entre unas plantas, por si acaso.

-Mami, ¿Qué haces?-le dijo el pequeño, inocente.-No importa lo que otras personas te digan, si despiertas y no estoy, no hables con nadie. NADIE. Sólo con niños de tu edad. ¿Entendiste?- dijo la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos. El niño asintió, y se quedó nuevamente dormido.

La chica cerró sus ojos por un momento, ya que llevaba días sin dormir - en su casa, las amenazas de su esposo no se lo permitían.

El bajar su guardia no fue buena idea. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, la chica abrió los ojos y vio cómo su esposo le apuntaba con una escopeta en la cabeza. Le rogaba que no lo hiciera, pero él ya no escuchaba nada; sólo pensaba en vengarse por lo que su esposa supuestamente le había hecho. Así que, con una sonrisa malévola, la mató. Sus sesos se esparcieron por los troncos de los árboles, y la sangre pintó de rojo el pastizal rebosante de vida. No quedó rastro de sus ojos, quizás esparcidos junto a su piel y parte de sus huesos. Sólo quedaron sus labios, que esgrimían una sonrisa.

Se adentró más al bosque, ya que aún faltaba una persona.

El pequeño se levantó al escuchar el ruido de un disparo, y se dirigió hasta el causante del sonido. Al llegar, vio a su madre, tumbada en el piso, con borbotones de sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Corrió y corrió por todo el bosque hasta llegar a una aldea. Entonces recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho su madre _"No importa lo que otras personas te digan, si despiertas y no estoy, no hables con nadie. NADIE. Sólo con niños de tu edad"_. Miró a su alrededor y no había ningún niño que le sirviera de ayuda. Eran todos leñadores, que le aterraban. Fue así que volvió al bosque, sin pedir ayuda, tal y como se lo había dicho su madre.

De pronto, un disparo. El pequeño no sintió dolor, no sintió miedo, no lloró, no pensó. Sólo cayó muerto frente a los pies de su asesino padre. Se dice que aún su espíritu sigue ahí, en busca de alguien que le ayude, o que le haga compañía. Todo aquél que se cruce con él, desaparecerá, ya que el pequeño se lleva a las personas para su compañía, siempre está solitario. Se lo puede reconocer ya que sus pupilas son coloradas, que representa la sangre inocente que corrió por culpa de un demente."

-Sólo una persona pudo escapar, luego de que el niño se lo llevara. Su nombre era Gohan. Creo que aún está vivo. Así que, ten cuidado, que el fantasma te podría… ¡MATAR! Pero eso sólo es una leyenda urbana, nada más. -Vegeta miró a su hijo, y esbozó una sonrisa de victoria. Trunks estaba temblando, oculto entre sus brazos, casi bajo el asiento de su madre.

-¡VEGETA! ¡Deja de asustar al niño con tus historias de terror!-Le reprochó la peliazul.

-Sólo trataba de que se entretuviera- dijo sarcásticamente -Ahora tú, mocoso ¿Te callas? -Trunks sólo asintió. - Perfecto. ¿Ya llegamos, contento?- Era un lugar descampado, con muchos árboles alrededor. Una zona pequeña, pero llena de árboles.

Los padres bajaron del auto para inspeccionar el lugar y acomodar las cosas para su campamento. El pequeño bajó el vidrio y una asquerosa energía natural invadió sus pulmones. El paisaje natural le desagradaba. Necesitaba un celular, una computadora, o por lo menos un juego de video portátil. Le echó un vistazo por el parabrisas y vio ojos reflejados en el espejo retrovisor. Miró detenidamente, esos no eran sus ojos azules, más bien eran negros. Esos ojos reflejados que lo miraban inexpresivamente, pero a la vez le transmitían algo...extraño.

-¡Trunks!- gritó su madre desde afuera, haciéndole señas de que bajara del auto. Trunks miró a su madre, rápidamente volvió a ver el espejo, pero ahora se reflejaban sus propios ojos azules. Algo alterado, bajó del auto para ir con su madre. Dejó de preocuparse y se guió por el delicioso aroma a sándwiches que había preparado su madre antes del viaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Algo de suspenso para endulzar la noche?**

**Disfruten, pequeños!**

**Queonda**

* * *

Luego de almorzar, Bulma y Trunks fueron al bosque, mientras que Vegeta armaba la carpa para poder pasar ahí la noche.

Tuvieron que parar, ya que Trunks no dejaba de quejarse sobre que sus pies le dolían, de que había mosquitos, o que ya estaba cansado y tenía hambre, otra vez.

Ambos se sentaron en una roca, hasta que un estridente grito se escuchó.

-¡BUUULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Vegeta desde el campamento, a casi dos kilómetros de ahí. La peli-azul se levantó y fue a ver que quería el molesto de su marido.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo, fastidiada, luego desapareció en las espesuras del bosque.

Trunks se tiró al piso, escondiendo su cabeza entre las hojas secas de los árboles. Estaba dispuesto a dormir, ya que su madre tardaría media hora en volver, y estaba demasiado aburrido como para hacer algo en ese lugar. Entonces escuchó risitas de un niño. _Al fin tendré con quien jugar_. Giró, para poder ver quién estaba allí. Vio que, por las ramas de los árboles, había un niño saltando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol.

-¡Hey, aquí!- Gritaba el peli-lila, mientras agitaba los brazos de un lado a otro, como llamando a un avioneta por rescate. De un momento a otro, el niño no estaba, y sus risas habían dejado de sonar

-Genial, ¿Y ahora qué hago?... Mejor me voy.- Dio media vuelta para volver al campamento familiar, cuando de un salto cayó de bruces al suelo. El niño que había estado riendo y trepando en los árboles, estaba allí, parado frente a él, con una sonrisa imborrable. Era un niño de 10 años, con cabello negro y alborotado, con ojos negros inexpresivos.

-¿¡QUE HACES AHÍ!?- Trunks estaba aterrado, sentía su corazón latir en su pecho.-Apareces de la nada, ¡casi me muero de un infarto!- el niño no borraba su sonrisa.

-Soy Goten. ¿Quieres jugar?- le dijo, inocentemente.

-Está bien- se levantó y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa, con cierto rencor- ¿A qué sabes jugar?

-Jugemos a la escondida, tú me buscas.- Trunks volteó, tapó sus ojos y empezó a contar.

-… ¡Diez! ¡Listo o no, ahí voy!- Y se dispuso a buscar a su nuevo amigo.

Llevaba un buen rato buscándolo, cuando logró oír a su madre llamándolo para cenar. Miró el cielo y lo comprobó, ya era de noche. Había estado buscando por horas a su amigo en el laberinto de árboles sin fin, y resulta que ya no estaba.

Se enojó con el niño, por no avisarle que se había marchado sin más. Corrió por todo el bosque ooscuro, cuando escuchó que una tétrica voz clamaba " ven aquí". Trunks seguía corriendo, el miedo lo invadió. Recordó la historia que había contado su padre, y se atemorizó más.

Rápidamente llegó con sus padres, quienes lo esperaban con la cena ya lista. No les contó nada, ya que temía que se atemorizaran, y lo dejaran encerrado el resto de la semana. Con esas angustias se fue a dormir.

* * *

_Abrió los ojos. Estaba en un callejón. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, él estaba corriendo más y más al fondo de ese callejón._

_-"¡VEN AQUÍ MOCOSO!"- le gritaba alguien. Pero él no volteó. Esa voz le provocaba miedo, aunque no conocía al que le gritaba de esa forma tan grosera._

_Llegó hasta el fondo de ese callejón. No tenía salida. El hombre estaba detrás de él. Lo miró a los ojos. Era un hombre alto, musculoso y despeinado._

_-"Pa...pá"- titubeó. En realidad no lo dijo, ya que ese no era su padre. Salió de sus labios inconscientemente, como si él fuese otra persona._

_-" Te dije, que no me llames papá. ¡Mi nombre es GOKU!- entonces, el desconocido se abalanzó sobre él, con un cinto ensangrentado entre sus dedos._

* * *

De un grito, Trunks se levantó. Estaba en su cama, todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño muy real.

Sus padres dormían en otra carpa, así que él estaba solo. Lo único que tenía era su reloj, una linterna, y un trozo de papel higiénico, por si las dudas.

Ruidos fuertes y extraños provenían de afuera de su cabaña de tela. Encendió la linterna, para que iluminara todo. Así las sombras, o cualquier cosa que hubiese adentro, se verían.

Iluminó un extremo de la carpa, y vio la sombra de un búho. Se calmó y volvió a acostarse. De pronto, se escucharon pasos fuertes y rápidos en medio del silencio, como si una persona corriera hacia donde Trunks se encontraba. El pequeño se levantó bruscamente y, desesperado, buscó la linterna. Al tomarla, la encendió e iluminó, a través de la carpa, hacia donde provenían los sonidos en el exterior y… nada.

Sólo pasos se escuchaban fuera. Tomó valor y se preparó para asomar su cabeza hacia afuera. Los pasos cada vez sonaban más fuerte, la tensión cortaba el aire. Al hacerlo, no había nadie. Salió y caminó unos pasos, agudizando su oído por cualquier sonido desprevenido. Su sueño se volvía más real, casi sentía que esos pasos habían escapado de su mente.

Movió su linterna para iluminar la zona. Nada o nadie se encontraba allí.

-Hola, ¿jugamos?- Una voz pronunció en sus espaldas.

Trunks gritó horrorizado, sus cabellos lilas se erizaron. Volteó y se encontró con Goten, quien lo saludaba felizmente.- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, IDIOTA!?- Se tomó el pecho con la mano derecha y respiró agitadamente- Son las tras de la mañana y tú vienes, te apareces detrás mío, y además me preguntas si quiero "jugar". ¡Pues claro que a esta hora no!- Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su carpa.

-Ven conmigo a jugar- le dijo el otro niño, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, hasta casi dejárselo morado. Trunks gimió del dolor, realmente lo estaba lastimando.

-Está bien, iré a jugar contigo, pero ¿quieres, por favor, soltarme?- Goten soltó el agarre y empezó a correr dentro del bosque.

-¡ven, sígueme!- le gritaba, mientras le hacia señas para que lo siguiera. Trunks no tuvo alternativa, y lo siguió.

Pocos minutos más tarde, estaban frente a una linda cabaña de troncos duros color marrón. Parecía nueva. El niño Goten entró, seguido de un desconfiado Trunks.

-¡Mamá! ¡Traje a alguien conmigo!-gritó el pelinegro, seguido de un "ok" de una mujer, proveniente de otra habitación.- Siéntente como en tu casa- le dijo, luego se fue a otra habitación, probablemente de la que vino el grito de una mujer.

A Trunks le entró curiosidad, quería saber porqué estaba ahí. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta en la que había ingresado Goten, y se dispuso a escuchar.

"Mamá, creo que he encontrado a la persona que nos ayudará a salvarnos del maníaco".

Alejó su cara rápidamente. ¿Estaba en casa de un maníaco? El miedo le congeló los pies. _Aunque_, pensó racionalmente, _¿cuáles son las probabilidades de tal coincidencia. _Sólo se tranquilizó pensando que había oído mal, quizás sólo hablaban de la cena. Volvió a colocar su cabeza en aquella puerta de nogal.

"Te dije que no le digas así, él es tu padre, llámalo como tal. Además, ya has traído a muchas personas que han prometido quedarse contigo, y no lo han hecho."

Trunks se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en un sofá, disimulando.-Hey, Goten-

-¿Tú eres mi mejor amigo, verdad?

Trunks se sorprendió-Sí… supongo.- No lo había pensado muy profundamente.

-Trunks, tengo que contarte algo.-Tomó asiento junto a él. Las luces del lugar pronto comenzaron a apagarse.- Hace varios meses, mi papá nos perseguía a mi madre y a mí, aún no sé por qué. El caso es que necesito tu ayuda, ya que mi madre no me deja hablar con adultos desconocidos. Así que recurro a niños, para que nos proporcionen ayuda.-

Trunks se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

-A todos los que les pedí, se fueron sin razón. Así que... ¿me ayudas?


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaba una hermosa mañana en el bosque. El sol resplandecía entre los pinos que poblaban el lugar. Los rayos del sol también impactaban de lleno en la cara de Trunks, quien se despertaba por el impacto del sol matutino en sus ojos. Se levantó y miró donde estaba. Estaba en el medio del bosque, con toda la ropa sucia. Su espalda le dolía, y estaba cansado, sus piernas le estaban matando. A duras penas llegó al campamento familiar. Su madre estaba asando algo en una fogata.

-Hijo- exclamó, sorprendida- ¿de dónde vienes? ¿y por qué tienes la ropa tan sucia?

-mmhmm- respondió, más bien gruñó Trunks, en respuesta, luego entró a su carpa y se acostó en su bolsa de dormir. En ese momento reaccionó. Su madre le preguntaba de donde venía, y a decir verdad no lo recordaba. Se sentó en la bolsa de dormir y se puso a pensar. Hasta que se acordó.

_Flashback-_

-Así que... ¿me ayudas?- le preguntó Goten a Trunks, luego de contarle la historia. Algo le decía a Trunks que no debía aceptar, pero la necesidad que su amigo estaba pasando, le hacía difícil elegir. No estaba listo para tomar esas responsabilidades. Además, ¿Por qué él?

Algunos dicen que siempre hay que escuchar el propio cerebro ya que te permite tomar buenas desiciones, pero también hay que escuchar el corazón. Su mente decía NO, pero su corazón SÍ. Goten dijo que eran mejores amigos. ¡Mejores amigos! Jamás había tenido uno.

-Pues- titubeó, no tenía demasiado tiempo para decidir-…no puedo...ahora- y salió corriendo de la casa. Malas decisiones, malas energías lo seguían. Por desgracia, Goten lo seguía a mayor velocidad por encima de los árboles. Al ser de noche, era dificultoso atravesar árbol por árbol, y a la vez perder de vista al niño de cabellos negros, al que se lo veía muy enfadado.

Los árboles pasaban, la oscuridad se volvía más densa. Los gritos desgarradores que clamaban su nombre se alejaban.

Ya llevaba corriendo una hora, cuando sus piernas no resistieron más, y cayó de rodillas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Goten lo había dejado de seguir hacía media hora atrás. Pero debía de esta precavido, ya que tal vez se le apareciera detrás, como solía hacerlo.

Sus rodillas no resistieron, y todo su cuerpo cayó contra la dura tierra natural. Su mente se apagó, y entró en un profundo sueño.

_Fin del flashback-_

-¡Mamá, ¿me traes unas aspirinas?!-gritó Trunks, ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Pronto su madre llegó con sus aspirinas, y un vaso de agua. Al mirar al agua, se le ocurrió algo.-Mamá, ¿donde nos bañamos aquí?-

-Creo que hay un río no muy lejos de donde estamos. ¿Quieres ir a bañarte?- Al pelilila le dieron más náuseas. Ya de sí no lo gustaba la naturaleza, y ahora debería bañarse en agua natural, con peces, y otros animales que pudieron haber contaminado esta agua con su saliva y sus baños llenos de barro.-Vamos, le diré a tu padre, ya que él apesta también.

-¡No! … digo... no hace falta, sé llegar solo.-

-Pero tu dijiste que no sabías dónde...

-¡Dije que sé llegar!- Se levantó a duras penas, y comenzó su camino. Su madre lo observó irse, resignada. _Igual que su padre, obstinado hasta la muerte_. Él no quería bañarse con su padre. Con sólo pensarlo, se mareaba.

Llevaba una hora caminando en círculos, pero no se daba cuenta. Hasta que notó que ya había pasado el mísmo árbol con la misma marca. Entonces siguió derecho, hasta internarse en el bosque de pinos. De un momento a otro, estaba frente a un manantial. Se sacó toda la ropa sucia y se metió desnudo al manantial caliente.

Se sumergió al agua, y salió para tomar aire. Sus energías se recuperaban.

-¿Que haces?-

-¡DEMONIOS! –Gritó Trunks; el pequeño Goten estaba en la orilla del manantial, sonriente como siempre. Trunks se ocultó bajo el agua, le daba vergüenza que lo vieran desnudo. No logró aguantar más la respiración y salió del agua, sólo sacando su cabeza- ¡Lárgate! Me estoy bañando, así que fuera… ¡Y deja de mirarme así!-

-¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

-NO- Seguido de eso, Goten entró al agua, haciéndole caso omiso a los gritos del otro joven. El pelilila mantuvo distancia con el recién llegado. De pronto, Goten se sumergió al agua, y ya no se lo veía.

-¿Goten? ¿Goten, dónde estás?

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritó Goten, apareciendo detrás de Trunks.

El peli-lila dio un grito agudo, hundiéndose en el agua, para luego salir enfurecido.

-Te asustas demasiado, no como los otros.

-¿Otros?

-Ups, hablé demasiado...- Goten quedó mirándolo, de una manera extraña, para nada reconfortante.

-Ya me voy, ¡y no me mires!- corrió hacia la orilla, sabiendo que el otro seguía mirando, se puso su ropa y volvió al campamento.

Cuando llegó, se tiró en su bolsa de dormir a pensar en las últimas palabras dichas por su amigo Goten. "Te asustas demasiado. No como los otros" LOS OTROS. _¿Qué habrá querido decir con "los otros?",_ se preguntaba Trunks.

- Oye, mocoso- dijo su padre, entrando a la carpa de Trunks- Vamos a ir a escalar una pequeña montaña cerca de aquí. Vistete, que ya nos vamos.- y se retiró.

Luego de una hora y media de caminata, llegaron hasta el frente de una "pequeña montaña". Desde la perspectiva de Trunks, eso no era una pequeña montaña. Además, se estaba muriendo del cansancio. Tanta caminata lo estaba matando.

-¿Podemos descansar?- dijo, más bien suplicó.

-Vamos hijo, a escalar- y Bulma tiró una cuerda con un gancho de acero, comprobó que estaba bien sostenida, y empezó a escalar, seguida de Vegeta, en otra soga.

-¡Trunks! Chiquillo, ven aquí y sube la montaña, o estarás castigado, sin artes marciales por una semana- y, de un segundo a otro, Trunks ya estaba detrás de su padre, subiendo la montaña.

-Papá- dijo Trunks. Ya estaban a mitad de camino- la historia que me contaste, ese "Gohan", ¿Era real?

-¿En serio creíste esa leyenda urbana? Pues si fuese cierto, ese Gohan viviría en la aldea que hay cerca de aquí- luego, comenzó a reirse de su hijo.

En media hora estaban ya en la cima de la montaña. Se podía ver todo el frondoso bosque lleno de flor y fauna, también la pequeña aldea, al centro del bosque. Y, si se miraba más allá todavía, se podían ver las ciudades cercanas al bosque.

-Ven Trunks- dijo Bulma- mira, se ve todo desde aquí, es hermoso.

Trunks estaba con la lengua afuera. Había corrido todo el bosque hasta su campamento, y cuando llegó no le dieron respiro alguno para que pudiera descansar. A gatas, el pequeño se arrastró hasta estar al lado de su madre, y miró. La vista en realidad era hermosa. Miró la aldea y el campamento, y visualizó el camino. Trunks tenía una gran memoria fotográfica.

Yá eran las cinco de la tarde, y la familia estaba en el campamento, descansando. Trunks dormía profundamente, hasta que, de un respingo, se despertó.

-¡Debo ir a buscar a Gohan!- y salió de su bolsa de dormir. Revisó en su bolso personal hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Siempre lo utilizaba en casos de emergencia o de falta de tiempo.

Salió corriendo con su objeto en la mano, pasando por delante de su madre.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a Gohan

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa patineta?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que su hijo estaba en el bosque- Niños- terminó de decir, antes de tomar un poco mas de café instantáneo.

Ya a mitad de camino, Trunks agradecía el habérsele ocurrido traer la patinera con motores, porque sinó, no hubiese llegado nunca. Unos minutos, y ya se veían las casas de madera y adobe construidas en ese pequeño pueblito en medio de la nada. Por las calles de la ciudad, todos los aldeanos veían con estupefacción al niño nuevo que patinaba silbando una pegadiza canción.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, se bajó de su patineta y buscó a alguien que le dijera dónde se encontraba Gohan, pero nadie le respondía. Entró a varios lugares, pero todos decían que en ese lugar no había nadie. Entró a tiendas de ropa, mercados, herrerías, clubes deportivos y bares.

-Yo sé dónde se encuentra- dijo un hombre de mayor edad en el fondo de bar, que se estaba tomando un pequeño vaso de whisky.- se encuentra a tres calles de aquí, es la última casa antes de entrar otra vez al bosque.

- Gracias- gritó eufóricamente, mientras salía por las puertas del lugar a toda velocidad.

Tocó la puerta de una casa pequeña y de madera dura, al final del pueblo. Le atendió una niña de cinco años.

-Hola, señor. ¿Qué necesita?- dijo la pequeña niña.

- ¿Se encuentra el señor Gohan?

-Pues...-

-Hey, ¿quién es, qué necesita?- dijo un hombre desde atrás de la muchacha. Era alto, con ojos negros, y parecía de unos treinta años.

-¿Usted es Gohan?- dijo entusiasmado.

-Aquí no vive Gohan, ni vive nadie que lo conozca, ¿Entendido?- Subió a la pequeña a sus hombros y cerró la puerta.

Trunks insistió, tocó y tocó la puerta, gritando:- Hey, yo soy Trunks, y he oído sobre la leyenda, de que usted ha logrado sobrevivir al fantasma, y creo que el chico al que conocí, ¡es el fantasma!- Entonces, el hombre le abrió, seguido de un "pasa".

Los dos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala de estar.

- Perdona por haberte hablado así, es que todos los que conocen esa leyenda, vienen y me preguntan cosas que no quiero responder.

- No importa- entonces, una mujer de unos veinte años llegó con pasteles y una bebida natural en una bandeja y la depositó en la mesa.

-Gracias, Videl- y le dio un beso a su esposa.- y cuéntame, Trunks, ¿por qué piensas que el niño al que conoces es un fantasma?

-Pues... no lo sé. Cuénteme usted sus experiencias, y yo lo pensaré.

-Está bien- tomó su bebida, y comenzó- Desde los tres años que vivo en esta ciudad. Mis padres jamás me dejaban salir fuera del pueblo, ya que decían que era peligroso. Pero un día, cuando tenía diez años, mis padres estaban trabajando, y yo me encontraba solo. Por eso decidí ir a investigar alí, pasaría toda una noche, para saber si la historia que tanto mis padres me contaban, era cierta. En la noche, un niño de once años, con cabello alborotado, me preguntó si quería jugar con él. Yo le dije que sí, sin pensar en los daños que provocaría. Desde ese día, yo fui durante tres días seguidos a ese bosque, para encontrarme con él y jugar un rato. Hasta que un día, el niño me dijo si yo le podía ayudar a escapar de un hombre malo, que los estaba buscando hace meses. Y, como niño bueno, acepté. Luego todo se volvió aterrador. Las sombras me absorvían, mientras el niño miraba con gracia, cómo yo gritaba por ayuda, limitándose a decir que yo ya estaba ayudando. Mis ojos se iban cerrando, mi respiración empezaba a fallar, ya no tenía fuerzas. Entonces, dije no. Le dije que no lo podría ayudar, justo antes de que mi espíritu formara parte de sus víctimas. Y, por supuesto, se enojó. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, escapé del bosque y regresé al pueblo. Y desde entonces no he vuelto a entrar allí.

-Sorprendente- exclamó, casi con un tono de genialidad-… no creo que el niño con el que juego todos los días en el bosque, sea un espíritu.

Gohan no confiaba en el niño que tanto mencionaba Trunks. Encontrarse en el bosque con un niño cualquiera, ya era algo sospechoso.- ¿y has ido a su casa?

-pues...si, una vez- Gohan palideció- pero no es tan fea.

-Bueno, pequeño. Si tu lo dices... ¿Hace cuántos días que lo conoces?

- Tres días...-Miró su reloj- Bueno ya me voy, gracias por la historia.

-Espera niño- Trunks esperó, con la patineta en la mano- solo hay una forma de reconocer al fantasma, míralo detenidamente a sus ojos. Y no te aferres tanto a ese chico, ya que puede hacerte mal...

Algo dudoso, salió de la casa, y en media hora ya estaba cenando en su campamento. Mientras comía, alguien, detrás de su padre, le hacía señas para que se acercara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalllllllllllllll!**

**Era cortito, qué esperaban!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el final y toda la historia, la hice hace tanto, así que... no sé. Los dejo porque tengo que ir al W.C.! **

**Disfruten.**

**Queonda(ahora con mayusculas!)**

* * *

Alguien detrás de su padre le estaba haciendo señas a Trunks, para que se acercara.

-Goten...-susurró para sí el pelilila, mirando hacia donde se encontraba su amigo

- ¿Con quien hablas hijo?

- Ahora vuelvo- y se levantó.

-¡Trunks!- le llamó el padre- recuerda que en dos horas volvemos a casa, así que no te demores.

-Ok- y corrió, internándose en el bosque hasta llegar a su amigo Goten.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Acompáñame- y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Llegaron a una casa desastrosa, que, por lo menos, tenía décadas de abandono.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Trunks, en realidad necesito tu ayuda. Mi mamá y yo estamos muy preocupados, ¿me ayudarás esta vez?

-Una hora antes, en un pueblo en medio del bosque-

Trunks se había marchado, y Gohan empezó a entrar en duda del chico con el cual ese joven se relacionaba. Entonces decidió tomar un libro que había leído en su juventud, pero del que ya había olvidado su contenido. Fue hasta su biblioteca y tomó uno de los libros más viejos de su colección, se sentó en un gran sofá, y le sacó el polvo a la portada del libro. Ahora se podía leer "Leyendas y mitos de la capital del oeste". Ciertamente, este bosque no estaba en la capital del oeste, pero cuando él compró ese libro, a los siete años, la aldea pertenecía a la famosa capital.

Abrió el índice y buscó el nombre de la aldea.

-G…g…g…¡Aquí está! Ginger Town, página 1098:La leyenda del niño perdido. En el siglo XVI - leía Gohan- un niño de once años, junto a su madre de veinticinco, se escondieron en el bosque, ya que escapaban de su padre, quien tenía grandes ganas de matarlos. Su madre, llamada Chichi, lo escondió entre unos árboles, con una consigna: No debía de hablar con nadie, a menos que fuese confiable. Él sólo hacía lo que la madre le decía. Horas más tarde, Chichi halló su muerte a manos de su esposo Gokú.

"El pequeño, llamado Sonh Gotheen, o mejor conocido como Goten, encontró a su madre muerta en medio del bosque. Corrió a la aldea en busca de ayuda, alguien que lo escondiera o le diera amparo, pero todos las personas le aterraban. Al volver al bosque, encontró una casa abandonada hecha con troncos. Allí estuvo viviendo por dos meses, y la soledad lo estaba embargando. Esto provocó que su actitud de niño bueno e inocente cambiara a alguien frío en la soledad total. Creyó que su padre ya lo había dejado de buscar, y decidió volver a la ciudad, para poder avisarle a su abuelo lo que le había pasado a su madre.

Pero, en medio de la travesía, se perdió en el bosque lleno de arboles exactamente iguales al anterior, y así, por un pequeño descuido, su padre lo atrapó, los dos forcejearon, hasta que Goten le dió un golpe certero en la nuca a su padre, desmayándolo. Tomó la cuchilla y lo asesinó en señal de venganza. Entonces reaccionó. Se dió cuenta que había matado a su padre, y otra vez se encontraba solo, en el medio de un oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Al no querer vivir solo, se suicidó con el arma de su padre.

Una semana más tarde, encontraron los cuerpos de los dos, padre e hijo, muertos. Y así todos creyeron que el padre mató a su hijo, y luego se suicidó. Un niño había ido con las personas que encontraron los cadáveres. Ese niño se encontró con el difunto Goten, tres días despues desapareció.-Al lado del texto, aparecía una imagen que decía ser "Goten", y era parecido, pero sobre todo destacaban los ojos pálidos. Al ser viejo, el libro estaba en blanco y negro, pero las ilustraciones eran casi reales.

Gohan, luego de terminar de leer, supo lo que iba a pasar esta noche. Todas esas leyendas que contaba la gente eran falsas. Goten era un asesino, las historias eran falsas.

-Papá- le llamaba Pan- mira el traje de halloween que mamá me ha hecho.- Pan estaba disfrazada de una tierna bruja.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy es halloween? ¿Ya es 31 de octubre? ¡Qué rápido que pasó el mes!

-Si papá, hoy a la noche saldré a pedir truco o trato- y se fue corriendo a su habitación haciendo el avión con sus manos.

-Debo idear un plan.- Estuvo media hora preparando un plan para ayudar al pequeño niño llamado Trunks. Cuando finalizó todo, se dispuso a ir al bosque, pero cuando estaba en la entrada de este, se atemorizó, había vivido cosas no muy gratas en ese lugar. Pero pensó en el niño de cabellos lilas, tomó valor y se internó en el frondoso bosque de árboles verdes.

-Ahora, en el bosque-

-¿Me ayudarás esta vez?- le preguntaba Goten a Trunks, con los ojos grandes e iluminados.

-¡Espera, niño!- Gritó Gohan detrás de ellos, agotado, pero a tiempo.- ¡No lo aceptes! ¡Él es el espíritu!-

-¿Qué?- Trunks miró confundido a Gohan, luego miró a Goten-¿Es verdad eso, Goten?

-No se de lo que Gohan está hablando.- Aún permanecía con su rostro impasible de inocencia pura.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Nadie lo ha mencionado…

-Trunks, escúchame bien- dijo Gohan, sacando de un bolso un gran libro. Abrió el libro en la página donde se encontraba la leyenda, señalando la imagen de Goten en él- Él es un fantasma, murió hace cinco siglos atrás, al igual que su padre. Es mentira eso que su padre los persigue aún, ¡su padre ya está muerto, él mismo lo mató!

Los truenos sonaban en el cielo, gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer de las nubes negras que cubrían todo el cielo nocturno. Trunks se encontraba en una gran confusión, ya que su mejor amigo resultaba ser un espíritu que secuestraba almas, y que además mató a su padre cuando aún seguía con vida, hacía ya quinientos años atrás.

-No… no puede ser…- Las gotas de lluvia caían del rostro impactado de Trunks. Miró a Goten a los ojos, brillaban de rojo. Lo tomó de sus muñecas y sintió algo cálido en sus manos. Las miró, tenía sangre espesa. De la sorpresa cayó de bruces en el barro, sin dejar de ver cómo la sangre en sus manos de diluía con las saladas gotas de lluvia.

La lluvia los estaba empapando a los tres, Goten no sabía si debía responder, también estaba dudando.-Yo...no sé de qué estás hablando- respondió.

-¡No mientas!- reclamó Gohan- Si tu no fueses un fantasma, cómo es que cuando yo te conocí, hace veinte años atrás, tenías la misma edad que tienes ahora.

-¡Eso es cierto!-reaccionó Trunks- entonces... tú quieres matarme- Trunks se levantó del piso mojado y se acercó a Gohan- Querías matarme para así no quedarte solo, y después buscarías a otra persona, y a otra y a otra, por toda la eternidad.

-Pero, Trunks- decía Goten, triste- tú eres mi verdadero amigo, yo jamás te haría daño. Jamás conocí a una persona tan amigable y buena como tú. En realidad eres mi mejor amigo.

El peli-lila no sabía qué decir. Si en realidad era su mejor amigo, jamás le haría algo malo. Pero, si sólo era un engaño, moriría, y no podría ver más a sus padres, ni a sus amigos en el colegio. No crecería, no se casaría ni tendría hijos. Sólo sería un espíritu más de la colección que tenía Goten. Trunks avanzó unos pasos, hasta estar en la misma distancia entre Goten y Gohan.

-Yo... yo...-Miraba a Gohan, miraba a Goten. Pensaba en su familia, en sus amigos. En todo.

Gohan sacó una cuchilla larga y vieja. Goten la reconoció, era idéntica. Tomó al niño sin problemas y colocó la filosa arma en su cuello- Tú decides Trunks, vive o muere- dijo el hombre, casi con una mirada de psicópata en sus ojos. Trunks tomó una decisión y se dispuso a hablar.

-Goten… te ayudo.- Y tomó su mano.

-¡No!- gritó Gohan, antes de que una fuerte corriente de aire lo empujara unos metros atrás. A Trunks lo envolvió una ráfaga de viento y tierra, mezclada con las gotas de la fuerte lluvia. Truenos caían, y el niño comenzaba a sentirse debilitado, y le costaba respirar. Miraba a su alrededor y Goten lo saludaba, moviendo su mano hacia un lado y hacia otro, mientras sonreía.

-¡Trunks!- gritaba Gohan, con los ojos cerrados y tapados con sus brazos- ¡Aún tienes una oportunidad! ¡Puedes salvarte! ¡Haz lo que yo hice, y niégate!

Trunks miró a Goten a los ojos, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y miró por última vez los ojos de su amigo, brillantes de rojo fuego, desbordando sangre como lágrimas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y dejó que las sombras negras lo envolvieran por completo. Trunks se estaba mareando. Esuchaba voces que le decía cosas inentendibles, algunas decía "ven aquí", otras "déjame salir". Ya no respiraba, sólo se dejó llevar por los aires fríos y obscuros que lo envolvía. Él se sentía flotar, se sentía libre. Ya nada le molestaba, sólo se dejaba fluir por los aires. Ya no respiraba, ya no veía ni escuchaba, su corazón no latía, la sangre no circulaba.

El espíritu de Trunks lo abandonó, provocándole la muerte. Ahora Gohan sabría la verdad, esa obscura verdad que había vivido en el bosque.

* * *

_Epílogo._

Un gran aeroauto moderno y brillante cruzaba a gran velocidad la carretera. Lo que antes tardaba cuatro horas, ahora sólo era una. Dentro del coche, una mujer de cabellos azules con unos 25 años conducía alegre al lado de su hijo, de ocho años. Entraron en un descampado con el coche que hizo que toda la tierra volara por los aires. Se podía ver todo el frondoso bosque que ocupaba el lugar. Al bajar del auto, a la mujer le sonó el celular.

-¿Hola?

-"Hola, Bra- decía un hombre del otro lado del teléfono- habla Vegeta. ¿Han llegado bien? Ya sabes que no me gusta ese lugar. Se hubieran ido de vacaciones a la playa"

-Ya lo sé papá. Pero es que este lugar me agradó. Aún no sé por qué no me habías dejado venir aquí. Es un bonito lugar.

-"Es una historia muy larga, te la contaré rápido- Mientras escuchaba a su padre, Bra miraba a su alrededor buscando a su hijo. No lo veía por ninguna parte- antes, tú tenías... un hermano…

-Papá... ¿yo tenía un hermano?

Bra estaba completamente alterada. Miró hacia sus alrededores, escuchando con lágrimas la preocupante historia de su hermano. Mientras, buscaba a su hijo con desesperación, que ya no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-¡Vegeta jr.! ¿¡Dónde estás!?- gritaba la joven mamá, aturdida por todo lo que le decía su padre en una sola llamada.

En otro lugar, dentro del bosque, estaba el hijo de Bra, la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula. El pequeño caminaba tarareando una canción de niños, cuando escuchó unas risitas venir de arriba de los árboles. Miró hacia arriba y vio que alguien saltaba por arriba de los árboles, de rama en rama. Entonces escuchó otras risas venis desde cerca de él. Bajó la vista y no había nadie. Volteó y había un niño de cabellos negros que lo miraba muy feliz.

-Hola, soy Goten...

-Y yo soy Trunks- dijo alguien detrás del pequeño, se giró y allí estaba el niño de los cabellos lilas- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros... sobrinito?

_Fin_


End file.
